gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Rockin' Revolution
Rockin’ Revolution (ロッキンレボリューションRokkin’reboryūshon) is a rhythm video game developed by Burst Arts and published internationally by Multisoft. It is available only for the PlayStation 4. Story The story of the game follows a rock band without a name; Mars (the singer), Katt (guitarist), Vanessa (the bassist), Felix (the pianist), and Dustin (the drummer). They were an underrated rock group with little attention no matter how hard they try. Until one day, an invitation has been passed for a music tournament, to see who the best musician is. Mars and his band saw this as an opportunity to become world-famous. So they set off to the music tournament, even though it means facing other musicians. Gameplay Rockin’ Revolution is a game where Mars and his band face against various opponents in musical battles. In each level, both the player and opponent have a life bar, with the player tasked with depleting the opponent's life bar and reaching the end of the song without running out of life. There are four different gameplays; vocals, guitar, bass, and drums. For the vocal gameplay, the player must match the notes to match the pitch for the voice. For guitar, synthesizer and bass gameplays, players follow a trace line using the analogue stick, upon which red "phase bars" will appear. Pressing and holding down the button at the start of a phase, timing it to its appearance at the center of the screen, and releasing the button at the end will allow the player to play music. The drum gameplay allows players to hit corresponding buttons across the screen with precise timing. At the end of a level, players play through a Harmony phase and keep on playing until the End phase, at which point the player will no longer take damage. Characters & Bands Main Band An unnamed band consisting of Mars, Katt, Vanessa, Felix, and Dustin. They took part of the music tournament so they can become more well-known. (SPOILER ALERT) At the end of the game, Mars decided to name his band “The Planetary Rocks,” in which Vanessa and Dustin face-palmed at that name. (SPOILER END) * Mars: The singer of the band. A determined boy with an amazing voice and the founder of his band. His real name is Marcus Alexander. * Katt: The guitarist. An enthusiastic teenage girl who is always “pumped and ready for some rocking action.” Her real name is Katherine Charleston. * Vanessa: The bassist. A gothic girl who cares little about attention and more about being the best bassist around. * Felix: The pianist. A boy who would rather play a normal piano, but still enjoys playing the synthesizer a lot. * Dustin: The drummer. An anti-social teenager who, like Vanessa, does not care about the attention he deserves, but only being the best. Death Bringers A duo of heavy metal musicians who are interested in the music tournament they were invited to. Their first opponents were Mars and his band, which defeated them in a band battle. * Steel: The guitarist. A punkish man who is seen with an eye patch on his left eye (his left eye is actually okay, he's only wearing it to look more threatening.) * Blade: The drummer. A man who is depicted with leather belts and gloves, and he plays the drums inhumanely. Super Star Shooters An all-female J-Pop group from Japan. They were also invited to the music tournament, but then they ran into Mars and his band. * Hitomi: The singer. An 18-year-old girl who she saw her band as an escapade from her old family life. * Tsukasa: The synthesizer player. A girl who started practicing on the synthesizer after she joined Hitomi, but she appears to be good at it. She is also Felix's rival. * Miko: The DJ. Tsukasa's close friend who took a liking to Eurobeat, so she joined her friend and Hitomi. James Brooks: A teenager who plays the trumpet. He is a jazz expert and challenged Mars and his band on their way to the music tournament, in which he was invited as well. Monika Jonas: A Jamaican woman practicing reggae. After she was given the invitation to the music tournament, Monika went to prove her worth against Mars and his band, but she lost. Quickster Phillips: A rapper known for rapping fast. He joined the music tournament so he can show everyone his quickest rap. However, he was unmatched by the beat of Mars’ band. Tres de Huesos: A mariachi trio who once performed in a Day of the Dead party. As such, they have face paint that resemble skulls. On their way to the music tournament, they were defeated by Mars and his band. The members are Mario (leader and singer), Hilario (plays the Spanish guitar), and Jose (plays the trumpet). Annabelle Christine: A woman who is a part of the women's choir at the church. She and her choir were invited to the music tournament and were ready to lend their beautiful voices to the audience. Mars and the band defeated her, though. Jason “Jay” Daniels: The host of the music tournament. Mars and his band finally made it this far, and to prove their worth, he challenges them to a rock battle, using his Musicbot EX. Mars, his band, and the other music contestants they defeated worked together to defeat the Musicbot EX. Songlist This is a list of songs that will play throughout this game. # Rock On! (Opening theme) # How Lame…(Training theme) # One-Way Ticket to Hell (Vs. Death Bringers) # Jumping Around (Vs. Super Star Shooters) # Never Miss a Beat (Vs. James Brooks) # Jealousy (Vs. Monika Jonas) # Road-Runnin’ Maniac (Vs. Quickster Phillips) # Adiós a los muertos (Vs. Tres de Huesos) # Praise His Name (Vs. Annabelle Christine) # Mega Madness (a compilation of all the listed songs above. Vs. Jason “Jay” Daniels and Musicbot EX) # Rock Never Dies (Concert and ending theme) Category:Musical games Category:Burst Arts Inc. Category:Multisoft Category:PlayStation 4 Games